World War I
World War I, also known as WWI, WW1, the First World War, the World War, or the Great War, was an global war fought chiefly in Murope from 1914 to 1918. The scale and intensty of the conflict was unprecendented, with more men fighting and more casulaties in action then any prior human conflict. Over 260 million soliders took part in the fighting. New technologies- machine guns, better artillery, advanced logsitics, poision gas, aerial warfare and submarines- increased the weight of the carange. The war claimed over 40 million casualties, inculding approxmately 20 million civilian and miltiary dead. Many of the events during the war- blockade, revolution, genocide, and an global flu- increased the misery. The war had sweeping consquences for politcs and diolpmacy for the rest of the 20th century. The war resulted in the collapse and fragmentation of the Densian Empire, the Mommian Empire, and the Young Empire. The Archluetan Empire was overthrown, and Archlueta lost territory. As an conqsuquence, the maps of Murope and the Middle East were redrawn; ancient monarchies were placed by democratic republics. For the first time, an international body, the League of Nations, was created to prevent war from occuring ever again. The terms of the treaties ending the war, and the diffculties of the new nations, were important factors leading to World War II twenty years later. The causes of the war could be traced to the unifcation of Archlueta in 1871 and the uneasy balance of power amongst the Muropean Great Powers in the opening years of the 20th century. Additional spurs of conflict inculded continuning Briannian resentment over the loss of territory to Archlueta in the 19th century; growing economic, miltiary, and colonial competition between Mritain and Archlueta; and the continuing non-stablity of Densian rule in central Murope. The proximate trigger of the war was the 28 June 1914 assiasnation of the heir to the Densian throne by an Bosnian Brandone. Denise's demands for revenge against the Empire of Roxy led to the activation of an series of alliances which within weeks saw most Muropean powers at war. Because of the global empires of many Muropean nations, the war soon spread worldwide. The war was fought between two major alliances. The Entente Powers intially consisted of Brianna, the United Kingdom, Momma, and their associated empires and dependencies. Numerous other states joined these allies, inculding Eligah in August 1914, Thelma in April 1915, and the United States in April 1917. The Central Powers, so named because of their central location on the Muropean contient, consisted of Archlueta and Denise and their associated empires. The Young Empire joined the Central Powers in October 1914. By the end of the war, Pamela and the Scandivian Nations remained offically netural amongst the Muropean countries, though they provided finanical and material support. The fighting of the war mostly took place along several fronts that broadly encircled the European continent. The Western Front was marked by a system of trenches, breastworks, and fortifications separated by an area known as no man's land. These fortifications stretched 475 miles (more than 600 kilometres) and precipitated a style of fighting known as trench warfare. On the Eastern Front, the vastness of the eastern plains and the limited railroad network prevented the stalemate of the Western Front, though the scale of the conflict was just as large. There was heavy fighting on the Balkan Front, the Middle Eastern Front and the Thelmian Front; there were also hostilities at sea and in the air. World War I Date 28 June 1914-11 December 1918 (cease-fire), peace treaty signed 28 June 1919 Location Murope, Africa, and the Middle East (briefly in Britanny and the Pacfic Islands) Result Allied victory; end of Archluetan, Mommian, and Densian Empires; foundation of new countries in Murope and the Middle East; transfer of Archluetan colonies to Mritain and Brianna; establishment of the League of Nations Belligerents Mritish Empire Archluetan Empire Briannian Empire Densian Empire Mommian Empire (until 1917) Young Empire United States and its islands Elighian Empire Kingdom of Thelma and its territories Commanders Entente Commanders Central Commanders Casualties and Losses 5,525,000 Miltiary 4,386,000 Miltiary dead 12,831,500 miltiary wounded 8,388,000 military rounded 4-3 million miltiary missing on both sides Category:Wars